A Rival Then?
by Fleeting Illicit Delicious
Summary: Kaiba x Yuugi.  It's Yuugi's first day as Domino Gaming Club President.  And as far as Kaiba is concerned, it's also his last.


Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just borrowing his characters for a little while.

Just to let you know, this story is mild (or soft to some of you) yaoi between Kaiba and Yuugi. There's also a little bit of swearing as well as light suggestiveness. It might be a little AU by a pinch too (because there's no Yami). But by my standards, there's nothing too bad.

This story would probably take place early in the story line.

Yuugi was staring at his shoes. He did it a lot when he was nervous.

In front of him was his classmate, Kaiba Seto, part of the gaming club Yuugi had suggested to Anzu once.

"What a perfect idea Yuugi!" She was ecstatic when he told her about the prospective club, "You should be club president for thinking up the idea."

And so he was. He often wondered why Anzu would be so excited about organizing a club and electing him as president. She was class president after all, but she didn't even join the gaming club after it was created.

Kaiba Seto had though. He had transferred from a prep school a few weeks ago and was already at the top of the class, if not the school. Yuugi was perplexed how he made time for games being the heir of such an important company, but apparently he was also the champion of Duel Monsters. Yuugi (and mostly everyone else for that matter) thought he was far out of Kaiba's league when it came to gaming, but nonetheless the young man had joined the gaming club of Domino High School. He was also currently secretary of the club.

As for Kaiba himself, Yuugi did not know much about him. He was just as courteous as the average student in his school (if the average student was not Jonouchi), but he still had the arrogant air that came with being rich, or so most people thought. So Kaiba did not have any friends. But something was off about the young man. The perfect student, the best gamer, it was like these things were a mask that Kaiba wore. Underneath, Yuugi felt, there must have been something truly intimidating.

And with these thoughts Yuugi was brought to the entrance of his school for the very first official Gaming Club meeting. Yuugi was afraid the club wouldn't have many members, being a new club, but apparently many 10th graders had joined. Yuugi was overjoyed when he entered the classroom and found many hopeful faces greeting him.

Yuugi quickly introduced himself to the members and described the club activities. Everyone seemed so welcoming and warm, it was hard to believe these were the same students that ignored him and brushed him off as a wimp everyday. But apparently, common interests unite even the most opposite of people.

As the games commenced Yuugi found himself emerged in the fun he was having with his classmates. He didn't even think about the teasing or bullying his opponents had caused him. Without the majority of the student body, these people were just as crazy about games as Yuugi was. He was given a new happiness about being president of the club.

Yuugi played Duel Monsters with his classmates and won every single match. Others asked him for advice and he answered as best as he could. It was like he was in some alternate universe where he was actually respected and not picked on. He wished that feeling could last forever.

Then the meeting was over. Everyone filed out and just as Yuugi was about to leave a voice called out to him.

"Yuugi, I feel we should have a club officer's meeting." It was Kaiba.

Yuugi quickly turned around and acknowledged him. "Of course, sorry for almost leaving. Should I call the other officers?" He was still suspicious of the young man. Had Kaiba even played any games during the whole meeting?

"Leave them" said Kaiba as he stood up from the desk he had been sitting at and walked in front of Yuugi. "This should be a meeting between true gamers." He spoke, shutting the door behind him.

Yuugi nodded. Whenever a bully did that, it meant trouble. But Kaiba was neither a bully nor a friend. What could that mean then? Yuugi decided not to think about it and took a seat next to the door, ignoring his screaming instincts to just run for it.

"What did you want to talk about Kaiba-kun?" He asked shyly. He was nervous but he tried not to stare at his shoes.

There was a long pause as Kaiba took a seat next to Yuugi. There was an even longer pause before Kaiba spoke. "You are president Yuugi. You should know."

Yuugi almost nodded to agree, but found he did not know what Kaiba meant. It wasn't like Kaiba was easy to understand in the first place after all. "I'm sorry, Kaiba-kun, but I don't know."

He expected Kaiba to be enraged at him. Instead the young man only chuckled, the laugh was far more terrifying than anger. "You should know, Yuugi. You should know I love games. You should know that I love to win and be at the top, with all things, including this club."

The message clicked in Yuugi's mind like puzzle pieces. "You want to be president of the club?" This time Yuugi was enraged. He couldn't think of any human being on the planet that would suggest such a thing! This had only been their first meeting and he felt he was the more capable president already?

"I'm sorry Kaiba-kun but this posistion was given to me by a friend. I have to honor her decision. I hope you understand." Of course, he also wanted to be president because of the joy it gave him. There was no way he was going to give that up. Unless...

He stared into the young man's blue eyes. They didn't seem to register the rejection. Of course, Yuugi thought, he must not be used to this sort of thing.

Yuugi didn't have long to dwell in his thoughts however. He was soon slammed on the desk by the other man. He stared at his classmate in horror. "Don't give me that shit! You know I am the better gamer, the better student! They will respect me far more than they respect you." Kaiba lashed out angrily.

Yuugi could feel his heart beating in his ears. He looked up at Kaiba, whose eyes were menacing. "I'm sorry Kaiba-kun" he said weakly, "Please respect my decision as your superior."

Kaiba glared. The president postistion gave Yuugi happiness. It also gave him pride. Though he would never admit it, pride was something he never felt with such intensity before. He wanted to hold onto for as long as he could.

If there was ever a time to stand up for himself, though, Yuugi had chosen the wrong time.

"Fine President Yuugi, as your secretary " Kaiba smirked, "let me do my business as well." Yuugi didn't have time to think about what that meant as his shirt was opened. Kaiba placed his face on his bare neck and grazed it with his teeth.

"K-Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi stuttered.

"Please enjoy this President." The young man grunted. He worked his way on Yuugi's neck and then went slowly down to his chest, almost gnawing at the skin all the while holding Yuugi in place. His lips were warm and his teeth were sharp leaving sparks of sensations on Yuugi's body.

"S-Stop!" Yuugi yelled. The taller man's presence on his chest gave him tingles of fear and, to Yuugi's surprise, excitement.

"But I am to respect the President's wishes." Kaiba said slyly. He was caressing Yuugi's neck, "I'm merely the subordinate that wishes to please..." Kaiba took a long sigh and lightly bit his teeth on Yuugi's collar bone before he whispering heavily, "...the boss."

Yuugi was in a struggle of confusion and pleasure. The confusion came from the pleasured. Kaiba worked his mouth at once in a way restrained and in a way seductive, finding the most erratic places on Yuugi's body while never actually using his tongue to feel around the exposed area. Yuugi got the impression he was was being teased. Or he would have if he hadn't been seeing stars at that moment.

Where had Kaiba-kun learned to do this? Yuugi didn't want to think about the young man's life, but it very well could have been from witnessing an act like this between President and subordinate first hand, or possibly experiencing it himself.

Yuugi's breath came out in tremors of delight. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of lips and hands settle into erratic pleasure. Already his skin was getting hard, riveting in delight of the strange new touch. He felt another button being undone and lips on his stomach. Kaiba's touch was so delicate that Yuugi wanted to grab the other man by the hair and demand more.

But sooner or later (Yuugi couldn't tell) the stars fell from his ecstasy, leaving the feeling that he was being violated. He couldn't let Kaiba's actions get much farther. It was strange enough as it was. With all his strength Yuugi kicked the young man off of him. Kaiba fell into two desks with a rather weak crash.

"Kaiba-kun, are you okay?" Yuugi said (re-buttoning his shirt) and flying off the desk he had been pinned on. He stood over his classmate, afraid to offer a hand up to the other. Kaiba merely moved his head to face Yuugi.

Nothing happened for the longest time. Yuugi stood there and Kaiba, rather disheveled, sat in the heap of desks. They stared at each other. Both of them seemed frozen.

Then, with one swift movement, Kaiba stood and kissed Yuugi. It was a harsh kiss, the kiss lovers aren't supposed to share, but Yuugi and Kaiba weren't lovers. Dry lips grated into Yuugi's softer ones. Yuugi tried not to get distracted by the other man's lips this time and instead focused on his face.

Kaiba's eyes were blank. Looking at him, Yuugi felt there was something far more deeper than lust in his actions. His soft touches felt nothing like the harsh hand of a bully degrading him. In fact, it felt like a craving for adoration, for acceptance. Acceptance from his superior maybe, though it could have been just as innocent as acceptance from a classmate.

This left Yuugi feeling he had been wrong about the other man. Instead of there being something evil and threatening behind Kaiba's mask, maybe there was nothing at all. Whatever pride Yuugi had felt earlier dispersed into sympathy for his classmate.

The two of them lived very different lives but Yuugi felt an awkward magnanimity towards the other. Both him and Kaiba craved acceptance and if there was one thing in the way of achieving that goal, it was each other.

The hard kiss continued, Kaiba forcing Yuugi against a wall, lips entangled in an erotic battle with the other's mouth. Yuugi's lips were starting to chafe from the dry friction.

"F-Fine" Yuugi said breaking the kiss. "You can be president. Just don't do that again." Kaiba smiled and pulled himself away. He went back to fix the desks.

While he helped Kaiba fix the desks, Yuugi thought he saw something glimmer in the other man's eyes. It wasn't threatening but it wasn't friendly either.

"Don't think I'm going to do those favors for you." Yuugi spoke.

Kaiba merely nodded, finished standing the desks and left.

Yuugi's feelings towards the other man were split. Kaiba wasn't a bluntly dangerous person like all the other bullies in the school but at the same time he wasn't genuine or benign enough to be a friend.

Was he a rival then?

A/N: Though Kaiba and Yuugi don't share the same magnetism as Kaiba and Yami, I feel that they would understand and communicate with each other better because they have similar problems and reasons for fighting. But it often comes to them having to fight each other and use their own emotions against each other, because they often need the same thing. And for some reason, Yuugi is always able to forgive Kaiba for being himself. So that makes Rivalshipping a very attractive pairing to me.

Anyway, please tell me what you think about this. Reviews mean the world to me. .


End file.
